


Dude, again?

by AnimeFan4



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Fever, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nursing, Parent Badgerclops (Mao Mao), Parent Mao Mao Mao, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFan4/pseuds/AnimeFan4
Summary: Mao Mao is sick again, but to his luck he has a caring family who set their minds to nursing him back to health.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first fic.  
> Well actually it isn't, but it's the first that i post.  
> Hurray!!
> 
> There shouldn't be any grammatik mistakes but if you do find some please let me know.
> 
> Please enjoy =D

“Dude, we already established last time that it doesn't make you weak. Now go, lie back down and take all this stuff of, before i loose it on you.“

Badgerclops stood next to a stubborn looking Mao Mao, pointing at Mao's gear.

“Fine, but my cap stays on.“

“Whatever man.“

Rolling his eyes Badgerclops allowed Mao Mao to lean on him as he slowly got out of his gear. Now out of it, they made their way to their shared bunk bed.

Mao Mao couldn't believe it!

Sick! Again!

It doesn't make sense to him.

He never got sick before coming to Pureheart Valley and now it's already the second time it happend.

_I should check if something in this Valley wants to make me as miserable as possible..._

“Uhm, Mao? Are you gonna lay down now or what.“

Oh right...

He didn't even notice that he stopped moving, deep in thought, staring the bed down.

“I guess I spaced out there for a second... but you're right Badgerclops. There's no use in fighting this sickness“

Finally laying down he made himself as comfortable as possible.

“Great, since you finally came to your senses I'll get you something that magically makes you hero-y in no time again.“

“Please don't tell me it's your “special“ Fever-be-gone soup.“

“Hehe, you know it.“

Giving him the thumbs up, Badgerclops walked towards the bedroom door, opening and closing the door as quiet as he was able.

Making his way to the kitchen and thus leaving Mao Mao alone with his thoughts.

_Yes, great. I' mean, what could happen. My thoughts are just as amazing as me._

_Surley i won't overanalyze every single decision i made so far in life until Badgerclops gets back...._

“Uuuugh....“

_It feels like the fever suddenly got worse. Must be my brain overheating._

Mao Mao tried to push the sick feeling down with little result. Still feeling like puking his ears picked up the slow creaking of their bedroom door followed by small, quiet foot steps.

Thanks to his Hero senses he figured that the person entering couldn't be Badgerclops.

_It can only be one other person._

“Adorlablat?“, he slurred.

Curse this damn fever, he felt so slugish. He even had a hard time saying Adorabats name.

The little Bat was so amazed at being discovered that they rushed to Maos side in such a hurry, they tripped two times on the short way to the bed.

“O.M.G! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME? DID I WAKE YOU? ARE YOU HUNGRY? HOW BAD IS IT? DO YOU....“

Before Adorabat could dump more questions on Mao Mao he reached for their head to pet his little deputy.

Noticing the paw, Adorabat immediately stilled and watched with big eyes. Never seeing Maos “beans“ so close before.

_Ugh, how stupid of me._

He wanted to slap himself for forgetting that Badgerclops made him take of his gear. He never touched the blue Bat (or Badgerclops) with his bare paws before.

_I should change that, since Adorabat looked super happy about being stroked. Also their fur was really soft...or was that just something his fever wanted him to believe?_

_Damn Fever! Wait. Didn't Adorabat ask me a bunch of questions? What was it again..._

_I cant quit remember, something about waking me up? Am i recalling that correctly?_

Sunken once more into deep thoughts, he didn't notice Adorabat laying his arm back down and leaving the room.

But they weren't gone for long. When the kid returned again they had a bowl filled with cold water and a small towel inside, in their hands.

Carefully placing the bowl on a nearby chair, they pushed it up to the bed, spilling a few drops.

Taking the towel, and forgetting that your supposed to wring the water out, Adorabat threw the soaking towel right in Mao Maos face.

“Aaaarhhg!“

Being blasted out of his thoughts, Mao Mao let out a high pitched scream.

“Adorabat! It's supposed to be wet but not trying to swim away!“

He threw the towel on the floor, next to the sheepish looking bat.

“I just wanted to help, are you mad at me?“

Of course he wasn't, maybe a little annoyed but to be mad they had to do something way more worse.

“I'm not mad. It was a mistake, they can happen. Even the greatest Heros can make them.“

Sitting up and getting the towel of the floor, he motioned to Adorabat to bring him the bowl fron the chair.

He showed Adorabat how it was done with the little strengh he had. Finally putting the sweet coolness against his burning forhead.

“Thank you, Adorabat. I am really glad that you thought about this method to cool me down. Something Badgerclops didn't bother to do apparently.“

“My Father always used to to this for me when I got sick!“

_Adorabat's Father..._

_It's really tragic that he passed aways during a Monster attack before we came here. Thinking about it gives me an even bigger headache that I already have._

“I'm sure your Father would be really pround of you right now for remembering it. I know that I am.“

_Oh no my biggest weakness!_

The fever made him emotional! He already felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't fight it, he couldn't hold it back. Soon the first tears made it down his face.

“Mao Mao why are you crying? Was it something i did?“

Watching him with worry, not knowing what they should do, Adorabat stood infront Mao.

 _Ugh, how pathetic!_ a

He shook his head wanting to make sure Adorabat knew it wasn't their fault. As it turned this was a bad Idea, since now he was feeling like the room was spinning.

He felt a wave of motion sickness accompanied with a hot flush through his body. Shortly followed by a coldness that left him shaking like a leaf in the wind.

He knew this Symptoms, it was all to familiar. Of course, passing out was nothing new to Mao Mao. It happend often during training when he was younger and still weak.

_Sadly being familiar with it didn't make it any less unpleasant._

He closed his eyes, already awaiting the darkness that was surley to come. The last thing he heard, as the darkness pulled him deeper and his head hit the pillow, was a distand sounding scream.


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Mao Maoo is out, it's time for a little Badgerclops & Adorabat interaction.  
> It's mostly Badgerclops caring for Mao and reassuring Adorabat thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the Kudos & the comments!
> 
> I also have some good news:  
> there's gonna be a third chapter!
> 
> Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

“AHHHHH! BADGERCLOPS, HELP! MAO MAO DIED!“

_Man. Can't i, just once, cook in peace. Like sure it seemed urgent, but c'mon there's no way Mao died_

“BADGERCLOPS!“

“I'm already coming, chill!“

Actually he still stood infront of his special soup, it wasn't done yet, but he turned the stove off anyway not wanting to let the little bat wait for to long.

He even walked faster than normally!

As he got closer to their bedroom, he could hear Adorabat crying. Realising just how serious the situation apparently was Badgerclops didn't hesistate to open they door.

Just as he wanted to take the first step into the room, he got hit by a blue blur.

“Badgerclops! MAOMAOANDITALKED,THENHESTARTEDTOCRYANDSHAKINGHISHEADANDHEDIDN'TLOONGOOD,SOIWASWORRIEDANDTHENHEDIDN'TMOVEANYMOREANDTHENANDTHEN....“

“Whoa, slow down dude. Seriously you need to chill Adorabat. I'm sure Mao isn't dead, that just isn't his style you know. Besides i bet, if he could hear you right now, he would spout some nonsense about not being able to die before becoming a Hero or something like that.“

The little deputy looked doubtful up to him, unsure of the Badgers explaination.

_Mhmm, looks like that didn't help to calm them down._

“Okay look, did you check if he is still breathing or for his puls?“

Suddenly getting a shocked expression, Adorabat rushed back to Maos side to check his vitals.

“He's not dead!“,gleefully exclaiming the bat started to flap around the room until they landed on Badgerclops shoulder.

Releasing his breath, he wasn't aware of holding in, Badgerclops relaxed in an instant and moved closer to the bed.

_He looks so small! Wait, concentrate Badgerclops. You still don't know what happend._

Sitting down in front of the bottom bunk he got a closer look on Maos face. Seeing his pained expression Badgerclops exstanted his roboarm and quickly started to scann the cats health. Some seconds passed by before Badgerclops arm started to softly beep, telling him the scann was finished.

_Well that makes sense, Mao passed out. Man, I shouldn't have left him alone with Adorabat...but the little dude actually took good care of him. At least it looked like it, i should give them more credit for it_

“Uhm, Badgerclops? Is he going to be okay?“

“Oh, yeah. He just, airqoutes, passed out cause he was super exhausted from the fever. He'll be up in no time again, trust me.“

“Sooo....it wasn't my fault?“

Shortly looking at the bat, he reached for their head to pet them.

“Nah don't worry about it Adorabat. How about we get this towel cold again, let him rest and you help me finish my special soup?“

He stopped petting the little deputy, took the, already warm, towel off of Mao and soaked it again.

Remembering to check Mao Maos fever again, by putting his hand on his forhead, befor placing the towel back where his hand just layed.

_Pheew, feels like at least the fever has gotten better._

Getting up, Adorabat still on the Badgers shoulder, he threw a last glance at the passed out cat before he slowly started to walk back to their destination. The Kitchen. Where they both reheated and finished cooking Badgerclops Fever-be-gone soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is already written on paper so it's gonna be up like idk 3-5 days from now

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, of course there is a second chapter.
> 
> It should come out the next couple days or so.
> 
> ~AnimeFan4


End file.
